


we're fine

by carefulren



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concussions, Injury, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, what even is characterization??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: the one where Bram gets hurt during a soccer game, and Simon freaks out





	we're fine

Bram has the ball– that much Simon can see from his spot in the stands. He can see Bram moving toward the goal, but then his vision is blocked by a flurry of players from the opposing team gaining on Bram; it’s only a few seconds and then a few members of the opposing team, some who swarmed Bram like bees to a hive, drop down to one knee, and all other players on both teams follow suit. 

Simon tenses slightly, back straightening from his slouched position. He knows what this means– Bram’s explained this to him before. All players kneel out of respect when a player is injured, but Simon can’t find Bram kneeling among the sea of players, and the unnerving silence that coats the stands is unsettling. 

He can only hear his heart thumping in his ears as he scans the field, but then Leah grabs his arm and nods toward Nick, who’s running across the field toward one of his own players lying down close to the goal, with an opposing player trying to wake the other. 

Simon knows, even before Nick finds his eyes in the stands with a panicked look, he just knows it’s Bram. His heart is going wild, and each breath is coming in shorter and shorter. He doesn’t process that he’s getting to his feet and moving until Leah and Abby are calling out to him in hushed whispers that he ignores in favor of stumbling down stair after stair until he’s pushed up against the fence separating him from the field. 

Simon’s only faintly aware that he’s not taking in enough air to keep himself upright, but his mind, his thoughts, his focus– all are only directed on Bram as if mentally willing his boyfriend to get up. 

And, Bram does; after two minutes of being surrounded by the player trying to wake him, coaches, and refs, Bram is finally being pulled to his feet by the opposing player, and the crowd behind Simon erupts into screaming and clapping. 

Simon would join, but Bram’s being escorted by his coach off the field, which means he’s not okay and is putting up a front. Simon’s gaze follows the two like a magnet until he spots where they walk off to, and then he’s running along the fence as fast as he can until he skids against gravel, coming to a halt when he spots Bram sitting in the back of an ambulance holding an ice pack to his head. 

He sucks in a deep breath that his lungs tremble against from lack of air and walks toward Bram, trying his hardest not to grimace at the blood pouring from a wound on Bram’s head and coating the collar of his jersey.

The gravel crunches under Simon’s boots, and it’s just loud enough to pull Bram’s attention toward him. They lock eyes, and Simon can almost feel the pain being pushed back by a soft smile and warm eyes. 

“Hey, Si.” 

Bram’s voice is a little rough, and Simon only frowns deeper as he closes the distance between the two, cupping one hand over Bram’s hand holding the ice pack to his head. 

“How bad is it?” 

“Simon, breathe.” 

Simon blinks slowly and moves his gaze away from the blood to Bram’s suddenly worried eyes. 

“You sound out of breath,” Bram explains when Simon tilts his head in silent question. “I’m fine, so take a minute to calm down.”

It’s only then that Simon can truly feel his lungs burning in his chest, feeling as if he’s just run three marathons in a row. He sucks in a deep, trembling breath and lets it out slowly, repeating this a few times until Bram let’s go of his wrist after keeping quiet track of his pulse. 

“What happened?” Simon finally gets out with a clear voice. 

“Some opposing player tripped me while I was moving to the goal. My head hit the ground pretty hard and knocked me out for almost two minutes.” 

Two minutes, Simon thinks, yet it had felt like a lifetime to him– like everything slowed down as if Bram’s consciousness was the only thing keeping time turning at a regular speed. But, it was only two minutes, two long, terrifying minutes. 

“I’ll kill him,” Simon decides, and Bram laughs through a small wince. 

“It’s fine, Si.” 

“You’re bleeding through a hole in your head, Bram! It’s not fine!” Simon steps away and turns to the field, blood turning hot now that he knows Bram is relatively okay. 

“It’s not a hole,” Bram starts, pulling Simon’s focus back to him. He moves the ice pack to show the jagged cut above his right temple. “It’s just a cut, and I’m pretty sure this was from a cleat and not the fall itself.” 

“You got kicked in the face!?” 

“Simon,” Bram starts, trying to keep his voice calm. “It’s fine. I’m– hey, come here.” He reaches out to pull Simon closer, back to him, and after a moment, Simon complies and leans against Bram’s legs. 

“I’m fine. I’ve got to take some protective measures for a concussion, but I’ll be fine.” 

Simon’s seen Bram with a concussion before, and Nick. But the word still feels like a needle injecting ice into his blood. “Quit soccer,” he blurts out, and Bram pulls away slightly with a frown. 

“No, I don’t mean quit,” Simon starts, words spilling from his tongue. “Please don’t quit. You love it, and I love that you love it, and I really love how you look in your uniform, but maybe you can just play from the sidelines? It’s safer, and I know you’re safe, but you’re here and bleeding, and–” 

Bram drops his ice pack, cups both hands to Simon’s cheeks, leans in, and smooths his lips over Simon’s, effectively talking Simon off a ledge with one small kiss. 

“I’m fine,” Bram assures with a soft tone that’s just the right amount of confident to win Simon over. 

“You’re fine,” Simon repeats, and Bram nods and pulls back just enough to look into Simon’s eyes.

“We’re fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr (@toosicktoocare)


End file.
